Quell
by renesmee2006
Summary: Katniss and Peeta in the Quarter Quell Katniss is pregnant. A lot of stories out there like this. I know. I read them. This one is a little different
1. Chapter 1

**Guys this is just kinda random. I have been thinking about it for awhile sooo yup! Here's some back story so it makes some since! **

** As you all know Katniss was unsure if she loved Peeta. Well, in this story she is and tells him so on the train. He proposes and they get married a month after. Snow knows they are in love and never threatened Katniss. He actually didn't change the Quell it was originally that way.**

**Katniss POV:**

I'm pregnant. No, that is impossible; at least I wish it was. Who to tell? Not Peeta not now at least, we are on the train to compete in the Quarter Quell I can't tell him because he would never make it out of the arena. I know! I will tell President Snow maybe he can make a rule change and I can possibly not go into the Quell it's a lot to ask, but I think it is possible. So I pick up my cell phone and call the President himself.

"Avianda, President Snow's secretary speaking. How may I help you?" Avi says. It's good to hear her voice. She is a normal Capitol person.

"Hello, Avi, it's Katniss I need to speak to the President as soon as possible! Is he available? It's important." I ask quickly and quietly I don't need Peeta overhearing.

"Of course darling, he is always available to speak to you." She says kindly. "I will transfer you now. See you soon! Bye!" The line made a beeping noise before I can say goodbye too. I quickly realize I have no clue what to say, but I have to say something.

"President Snow speaking. I was in a very important meeting so this better be good." He says gruffly. That is not good. I shouldn't be nervous right?

"Hello Snow its Katniss. I need to speak to you privately can you talk to me alone?" I hear him tell everyone the meeting is adjourned.

"Of course! What is the matter I'm sure your Avoxes are doing a fine job!" He says confidently.

"They are doing a fine job thank you. I have a slight issue, Snow, I believe I'm pregnant. I've had the symptoms and I just took a test I found in the cabinet. It came out positive. I think I should see a doctor. Do you?" I whisper to him.

"Oh." He says. "Well, here is what I can do. I will get you to one of our best doctors as soon as you get here. Then before you go out to the tribute parade I will send an Avox down to get you. So we can discuss what the doctor has said. I'm very sorry, I had no clue what the Quell would be about or I would have changed it myself. I know all of the rules for all of the games. So I know there is no way for you to get out of it. I assume you have told Peeta?" He says somewhat sadly. Really? I'm about to die and so is my unborn child and he can't help at all? Gosh he is NO help!

"No and I don't plan to. He will be coming out of the Quell and I won't it's best if he doesn't know. I plan to tell Haymitch, Cinna, and I'm going to call my sister Prim at home to tell her." I tell him. It's nice having cell phones. I'm allowed to have it on the train, but as soon as we get to the Capitol I have to give it to them.

"Very well then. I will see you soon Ms. Everdeen. Oh boy! This is going to be interesting!

** Prim knowing is next! R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated. BOTH of our laptops are broken so I'm writing this from my iPod. Okay some of you are wondering about OOC and stuff, not really. In this I wanted Snow not to think of her as a threat,but as a brave person so he kind of acts as his Grandfather while as you know Haymitch acts like her Father sometimes in the book. So now after that here it is. Katniss POV: I then call my home with my cell phone knowing that my Mother won't answer and Prim will. I hope she knows what to do. "Hello, Everdeen residence Primrose speaking" I hear Little Duck say. "Hi Prim, I have something to tell you. Is Mom around?" I ask very quietly. "No she isn't. Is something wrong Katniss?" she asks worriedly. "No Prim, but I think I am pregnant I I have taken quite I few tests and I called Snow. He is going to have me checked out as soon as I get to the Capital. I wanted you to know though. You are the second out of four. After you is Haymitch and of course Cinna. Peeta is not going to be told it's best that he isn't." I say quietly again some what out of breath. "Katniss that is wonderful! I understand that you don't want to tell Peeta, but if... If you don't make it, don't you think he should know? I could tell him." She says back. "No Prim. He would be very sad. I can't let that happen. If we don't make it out together again. Then, it will be him. And I don't want him to know if it is avoidable." I tell her in a hushed voice. "Okay." She tells me simply. "Katniss? It's time for lunch come on we should be at the Capital this time tomorrow!" Effie calls excitedly. "Okay Effie!" I call. Then I finish with "Prim, I love you and I will call you again tomorrow. Okay?" Okay, I love you too Katniss please call tonight." she say quickly to me and I know she is trying to let me go. "I will. Love you." and then I hear a quick goodbye and she hangs up. I walk out of the bathroom and hide the test in the trash under some other things. Then I walk out and into the dining car. "There you are dear, I was afraid you hadn't heard." Effie tells me. "Oh, no I was just talking to Prim. I missed her, and haven't talked to her in a while." Cinna gave me a look knowing I talked to her right after I woke up because he woke this morning. I looked back saying I would tell him later with my eyes. He slightly nodded and looked away. "Okay tomorrow when we get to the Captial." and then I got tired of Effie knowing that she would give the exact same speech tonight and tomorrow morning when we eat. Everyone else seemed to know this too since they were eating. Well, if you couldn't tell she will be telling Cinna next! R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So... Like the last chapter? Haha anyway umm oh yeah! I don't own the Hunger Games! If I did Cinna would still be alive! Katniss POV: "Effie? May Cinna and I be excused? We have to talk about 'my' new designs." I say. "Sure dear." she says back. I get up from my seat and Peeta leans up to give me a kiss. He whispers "Are you okay?" in my ear and I give a slight nod. He gives me skeptical look. I then go out the door with Cinna behind me. When we get to the design car I sit down at the table across from him. "What's up? Your so... Distant even more than usual, that is." he tells me. I give him a look. "Well, I think I might be pregnant." I say quietly with tears in my eyes. Cinna looks at me victoriously. "What?" I ask. "I knew it! You kept looking afraid and would look down at your abdomen then look back up quickly! I knew it!" he says excitedly. Then adds, "Who knows?" "President Snow, Prim, and you. I also plan on telling Haymitch. Peeta doesn't know and he won't know. You do understand why don't you?" I say to him. He gives me a look like he understands but isn't for my idea at all. "Let me guess. You don't want him to know because you plan on dying for him. Then when he gets home he won't ever know because he would be so heartbroken. No one is aloud to tell. But I have two points Katniss. 1 being that you have always been for you and Prim that's what you live for. And only Prim because you have to feed her an you love her. You don't really understand that you have another person inside of you Katniss they can't tell you what they want. They don't have a choice in what you do. Think on that." he says and continues after a pause with, " 2 is that once you have died in the games if you do when you are sent back to the Capital you know they prep you for your funeral. They could see that you were pregnant. Peeta would find out because that would be the biggest thing to happen ever in Panem history. You know that too." wow I didn't think about that. It is a good point though. "I will think on it Cinna. Thank you." I tell him and get up and leave to go find Peeta. I'm not going to really think about it now because I know it will stress me out and I don't want to hurt my baby. Cinna made me think that maybe I do want to live and give my baby a chance. As I walk through the train back to the dining car where I last saw Peeta. When I get there no one is there so I go to the living area. Not there. Maybe the art car? Nope! Not there so I head back to my room and pass by Peetas that is where he is. I walk in and see that he is sketching something and doesn't know I am there. So I sneak over to his bed where he is sitting and jump on his lap. He almost screamed, but quickly relized it was just me. I say, " I was going to take a nap. I was wondering if you would come". "Of course" was his short reply. Ta-Da! R&R pretty please with cherries on top! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update. It has been ready! I just didn't upload! I DON'T OWN THE Hunger Games! **

Katniss POV

When we get to my room Peeta sits on my bed and motions for me to sit next to him. He says, "You are not okay. So tell me, what is wrong?" he looks worried.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, I told you I was taking a nap." I say and suddenly feel very sick. Oh no. I try to think about other things and try to ignore it, but it's not going away anytime soon. "Actually I need to talk to Haymitch. I just remembered something!" I say quickly while smiling slightly. He gives me a look and I get up.

Where would he be? Oh! The bar car. So that is where I go. I don't see Peeta following me so I spoke to him. "You know what Haymitch? I would like to talk to about something for the games. A strategy I thought of." I hope he is not drunk so he understands.

"Okay sweetheart, let's go outside and talk about it." I slightly shake my head and run for the bathroom. I'm going to be sick. After cleaning myself I go out and motion for Haymitch to follow me outside.

"I have a slight problem. Actually a big problem." I start with. "I believe I am pregnant. I don't really know what to do or anything that would be good for me. Snow knows, Prim knows, so does Cinna. Cinna says I should tell Peeta. Prim indirectly was saying I should. I didn't ask Snow. Do you think I should? I have no clue!" I felt sick again; although, I doubt it was pregnancy related.

"Well, I would say no. If you don't make it he would be heartbroken. If the Capital says something on the news after the games I will handle it. Just keep him out of it for now."

` "Okay. Snow is having me checked out as soon as we get to the Capital. Will you have the Prep team notified I will be late?" I ask.

"Sure." We head back in

When I get to my room I see Peeta still sitting on my bed. "Would you care to tell me what in the world is going on?" he asks as soon as I sit down.

"Well,

**R&R! Should she tell him? I have a good idea for if she does or doesn't. If you REALLY want to know PM me!**


End file.
